


Morning Caf

by erunamiryene



Series: Codex: Sartoris Legacy [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: But I ship it now, Coffeehouse AU Without the AU, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Slow Burn, Surprise Pairing, Welcome to Sithbucks, i didn't set out to ship this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erunamiryene/pseuds/erunamiryene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barash Clechad runs a very successful caf stand, situated in a choice spot on the Citadel concourse.  Bryasere Algrei is a Sith lord working her way through the ranks at the Citadel.  Neither of them expected the relationship that grew out of their chance meeting.</p><p>Each chapter will cover an event or series of events during each year of their relationship.</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3265439">Chaos & Opportunity</a> isn't required reading, but it does introduce Bryasere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Caf

_8 Syn, 1326_

The Citadel never sleeps. It’s a bustling hive of activity and spirits are high; the Empire is thoroughly trouncing the Republic in the war, and has been for the last five years. While the Kaas battalions remain on alert, they're no longer prepped for immediate attack. Every day word spreads from the military spheres, detailing victory after victory.

Barash Clechad opened his caf stand on the Citadel concourse just over a year ago, after giving his mother - the owner of Clechad Caf, a hugely successful caf business with franchises across the Empire - his detailed business plan, projected profits, and the assurance that if this satellite operation doesn’t pan out, he’ll take over the business side of the operation like she wants him to. She made him do all the legwork, of course, ensuring his commitment to making his venture work. To his mother’s disappointment, the caf stand enjoys unqualified success. Her disappointment, however, is mitigated by the steady stream of profits, and Barash has become a Citadel staple. His stand is open four out of five days of the week, from five in the morning til seven at night.

This morning has been hectic - though every Primeday is hectic - and he's a bit behind restocking his pastry case; he's zeroed in on it, trying to make up for lost time, when he hears a voice to his side, the sort of voice that compels you to pay attention to the speaker. The sort of voice you don't forget.

“Excuse me.” 

The owner of this voice is a slim woman with warm golden skin, her stance formal. She stands at the counter, looking around as she waits for him. Her shining black hair is quite short on one side, the other curving along her jawline. Her armor looks new, matte black with sparse silver accents. “Good morning, my lord,” he says, straightening and stepping into his customary place. “Fresh out of the Academy?”

Her left eyebrow, bisected by a scar, arches toward her hairline, surprise flickering across her fine features as she inspects him. Her eyes drift downward from his close-cropped black hair to where he's brushing crumbs from long-fingered chestnut hands, then back to his face. “How did you know that?”

He smiles. “You’re looking around like you’re mapping the premises, and you have a stance I’ve seen more than a few times, always from newly graduated Sith.” He glances toward where her hand rests on her lightsaber hilt. “From what I’ve seen, though, that habit fades unless you end up in a department with a lot of upheaval.”

“Hmm.” She considers him with deep brown eyes. “You certainly seem like you know a lot about the goings on here.”

“Generalities only, I assure you, my lord. Being on the main concourse gives me quite a bit to observe.” A moment of hesitation, and then he continues. “Not that I do anything with such observations, of course. But it does help if someone asks questions.”

She nods. “Maybe you can help me, then.” She falls silent as she scans the menu. “I’ll take a large caramel almond latte, and … maybe some directions?”

He begins making her drink. “Where are you headed?”

“Darth Marr’s office.”

Barash’s gray eyes widen. “Darth _Marr_?” 

One of Barash’s most _regular_ regulars, the tall, taciturn Councilor strides up to the caf stand’s line at ten in the morning, every morning. He’s never spoken a cross word to Barash, but he exudes an aura of disapproving authority, even with his face hidden behind his ever-present mask. 

The woman nods. “My father - Lord Algrei, Darth Marr’s Second - has taken me as his apprentice. Today is my first day working in his office.”

“Ah, I see.” He finishes her drink, fitting a lid to the cup. “If you go that way,” he says, pointing to the left of his stand, toward a hallway on the far side of the concourse, “and then take the second hallway on your left, it leads directly to the wing for Darth Marr’s sphere.” He extends the cup toward her. “On the house. Welcome to the Citadel, my lord.”

She takes the caf, and for the first time her serious demeanor relaxes, a bright and unguarded smile curving her lips. “Thank you … um ….” A faint flush warms her cheeks. “I forgot to ask you for your name.”

“Barash. And yours, my lord?” A brief, embarrassed pause as he realizes what he said. “If you wish to tell me, of course. I forget my place.”

“Bryasere.” She takes a sip of her caf. “This is delicious. I’ll see you tomorrow, Barash.”

She’s gone, striding toward the hallway he’d indicated, before he can think of a response.

Bryasere appears in Barash's line the next morning, just like she said, and as the weeks pass they develop a surprisingly easy friendship. She makes it a point to get to work early enough to stop at his stand - not always an easy feat given how busy she is. He introduces her to the best bands on Dromund Kaas and the best places to see them play. She returns the favor with two tickets to her favorite opera. They begin swapping books, eventually settling into a standing engagement of dinner and games every Felday evening, once she's finished her training and meditation and he's finished his secondary duties for the family business.

**Author's Note:**

> Those who have read [Chaos & Opportunity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3265439) will recognize Bryasere, Darth Marr's Second, who started off as a minor character and really took off. I absolutely fell in love with her, and while I wasn't expecting to stumble face first into this tiny canoe of a ship, here we are.


End file.
